


Slave

by Blade_Sniper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Philza, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Lube, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Top Wilbur Soot, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Sniper/pseuds/Blade_Sniper
Summary: Wilbur saw a beautiful pink haired teen, and immediately fell in love with him, and set on his journey with his now new "slave", but challenges and trials will be faced as the pink haired guy once had a bloody past, and is hunting him down.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 36
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be out of character cause I'm not good at expressing character personalities in my story so sorry about that... I might change the summary to be more clear on what will happen in the story so sorry again Q^Q.

Deep in the night near the dawn of the day, a man reaches out to the knob of the door, slightly opening it peaking on what seems to be a well hidden place, with his hood on, he steps inside, met with a familiar man known by many as Dream, Dream welcomed the man with a warm hug followed by a pat in the back.

"Welcome back friend, care for another treatment?" Said Dream as he ushered the man into the domain.

As they now reached the door opening to another room, Dream whispered to the man, "While you've been gone for months my crew gathered more... and I say more... slaves to the menu."

The man's eyes went wide as he had realized he hadn't been visiting this place for months, he'd been busy with his current job... being a dirty crime boy as he says so, his grin grew wide as he's now interested on the new set of... slaves on the menu.

As they now entered the main domain, the man's eyes grew wider as well as his grin, seeing all the slaves ready to serve their master.

All tied up with gags on their mouth, some are bruised with marks, some are tired, and some are afraid of what was to come, mostly the extremely new ones.

The man and Dream walked over various race of slaves, passing by the bruised one, the tired ones, and the afraid ones, but then Dream whispered once more to the man, "Oh and we had this pretty little teenage boy we got months ago, he's one of the customer favorite, would you like to meet him Wilbur?"

Wilbur's grin grew, as his eyes shadowed with lust, "Oh sure I am so interested on meeting this pretty boy you're talking about Dream."

Dream chuckled lowly as he ushered Wilbur into the special room for customer favorites, once inside there's only a few customer favorites, as they're all looking pretty used.

They came across a room with the Gemini symbol on it, "Well here is the room of one of the customer favorite, I'll tell you one secret about this one Wilbur since you're one of the loyal customers around here."

Wilbur looked at Dream with darkness in his eyes, "And what would that be?"

Dream gave a low laughter as he eyed Wilbur back, "He's really great at everything, deep throating, you name it, make sure to make him scream loudly enough, he's really sensitive."

Wilbur snickered as he now approaches his new slave, looking back at Dream giving one last look before entering the chamber...

Once inside, he was met with a beautiful pink haired boy, all tied up with a gag on his mouth, his red eyes swollen from the tears he shed earlier, Wilbur's eyes widen at such beauty in the bed that he froze in his place, his face flushed deep red staring at such beauty, his heart racing by the sight in front of him, he only came back to his senses when he remembered what he's here for, he slowly walked towards the young boy who is shivering from earlier, Wilbur sat down on the bed still staring at the boy, reaching out a hand to place on the boy's aching thighs, the boy flinched at the touch, Wilbur removed his hand away from the boy, the boy stared back at him with those same red eyes, Wilbur is mesmerized by the boy's appearance, he's not that bruised unlike the others, his body is silky and smooth, Wilbur feels like he fell in love... With a slave, he tried starting a conversation but failed to do so as the slave doesn't seem to wanna talk after all he went through.

Wilbur tried his best not to hurt the slave, should he be calling the boy a slave when he had fallen in love with him?

Wilbur shook his head as he now crawled towards the boy, getting ready to let's say play with him.

The boy tried to struggle against the binds, but he's too weak from earlier to do so, his body gave up from being too weak, Wilbur is now close to him, he can feel Wilbur's hand on his tired and aching thighs...

Wilbur begun caressing the boy's thighs, making the boy flinch from the touch, Wilbur then moved his other hand onto the boy bonded wrists raising them above the boy's head, as his other hand is now on the boy's entrance, feeling it before releasing the boy's wrist to grab the lube laying next to him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur grabbed the lube that was next to him, pouring some on his fingers before slowly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I manage to at least write the second chapter Q^Q  
> Also please note that I added underage on the tags because Techno is around 13-15 years old here (I know it's too young but hey I added the warning so it should be okay?) and Wilbur is like around 20+ here (loll FBI OPEN UP)  
> Also tomorrow I am continuing my school but since I am not doing my homework (except for about 1 or 2 subjects which is easy but yeah I'm gonna get a bunch of homework by the end of school year since I didn't do any of them except for the two) I may or may not update once a day so yeah.

Wilbur's hand reaches out to the lube right beside him, as he grabs it he watches the expression of the boy below him with hearty eyes, once he finally grabbed the lube, he applied some to his hands still watching the boy tremble in fear below him, his heart pounded even more staring at the boy's red eyes, as red as blood, what a sight indeed, reminds him of the blood her shed all those months he's been absent, as he finished pouring lube onto his hands, he stared at the boy for consent before circling the boy's entrance with his lubed fingers.

The boy lowly whimpered from the coldness of the liquid, as his hole is still aching from his earlier master, his body had been used and abused, but not that much as his skin is still pretty intact, his legs still spread out widely, exposing more of his private part, tears reappeared on his eyes as he felt the fingers poking his entrance.

Wilbur watches closely the expression of the boy, but he must reassure the boy that he's a gentle master, unlike the previous ones.

"Tell me if it hurts alright? I will be gentle with you." Wilbur smiled at the boy, the boy's eyes twinkled from his soft words.

Wilbur started to press his index into the boy's hole, slowly but steadily, making sure the boy isn't feeling any pain or whatsoever, he carefully watched the boys' expression as he now fully inserted the first finger.

"Does it hurt? Do you think you can handle another one?" He asked the boy, the boy nodded furiously as Wilbur smiled at the answer.

He then again slowly inserted another finger, making sure the boy is comfortable, he heard a low moan coming from the boy, despite the gag it's still hearable, Wilbur smiled, his eyes starting to show lust, but he shook it away not wanting to hurt his love... His slave.

"Would you like me to remove the gag?" He asked, the boy nodded slowly not wanting to change Wilbur's gentleness into roughness.

Wilbur smiled again, his free hand slowly ascending its' way to the back of the gag where it's tied, as he struggled removing it, his other fingers which are inside the boy are now slowly penetrating the boy, scissoring the boy's inside as the boy moaned a little bit louder than the last time, Wilbur's face flushed as he heard the moans of the boy, he finally removed the gag on the boy's mouth letting the boy close his mouth.

"I want to hear your voice, what's your name?" Wilbur asked nicely, fingers still doing their job.

The boy tried to speak but it seems like he can't at all, Wilbur understood why he can't, so he didn't insist the boy as he thinks the boy lost his voice for a while, he nevertheless continued to work on the boy's insides, stretching it and preparing the boy for what's to come for him, although he'll be gentle, as he had said earlier.

"I won't be rough on you I promise, never will I be rough on you." He said before finally removing his fingers from inside the boy's hole, letting the boy recover for a bit.

Wilbur slowly unbuckled his pants, letting it fall down below his hips, as well as his boxers, allowing his cock to spring out from hiding, the boy's eyes widen as Wilbur's cock is thick and long.

"Shh, I promise I will be gentle, so tell me if it hurts okay? I want to make sure we both enjoy this." Wilbur smiled sweetly at the boy, with that sweet smile and sweet words who wouldn't believe this man? Well...

Wilbur assured the boy before grabbing the lube again, pouring some on his cock, before rubbing the tip against the boy's entrance making the flinch and whimper, Wilbur caressed the boy's cheek before inserting the tip in, letting the boy relax and adjust from the tiny bit of cock inside.

"I'll slowly enter you and I might only insert half of my dick, you fine with that?" Wilbur asked, the boy on the other hand nodded his head.

Wilbur smiled as he insert half of his cock inside the boy's hole making the boy moan and whimper, a drool can be seen from the boy's mouth falling into the pillow his head is upon, Wilbur let's the boy adjust to his length, once the boy relaxed with that length inside, Wilbur started to slowly move, making the boy moan louder and louder with each thrust, as more drool came out of the boy's mouth, Wilbur seeing that the by is getting the hang of his cock, fasten up the speed, making the boy whine, but he didn't complain, so Wilbur thought that the boy is enjoying it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask me to add something to the story I'll gladly do so but please be specific, English is my second language and I still need to train with my English. Also I may or may not give out spoilers about the next chapters in notes so... Take note about that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finished up playing with the boy, it's time to get back to Dream, but there's a catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Chapter 3 and I have 3 homework to do rip me Q^Q.  
> I may or may not have skipped a lot of parts on the smut cause... I don't know Q^Q.

Just as Wilbur finishes up loading his bust inside the boy's hole, with the boy coming out twice before he did, he heard a knock on the door at the room he is in with the boy, he answered with calmness in his voice.

"Who is it?" With that came the voice of Dream from the other side of the door, "Did you had fun with the pretty boy?"

Wilbur chuckled, loud enough for Dream to hear, "Yes I did, pretty fun with this pretty boy here."

Wilbur knowing that Dream doesn't see his expression looked at the boy with gentleness in his eyes, assuring the boy that he's going to lie to Dream just so he can be safe, with Wilbur being there and is respected by everyone around here, if someone messes with Wilbur they're gonna have a bad time.

"So you're done with him?" Dream asked, Wilbur knows that if he leaves the boy here he might get injured, Wilbur then decided to try out something, hoping that Dream will agree.

Wilbur pulled out of the boy as he noticed he's still inside of him for the whole conversation with Dream, as he pulled out the boy moaned lightly, Wilbur's face flushed again as he heard the wonderful noise from the boy again.

As he's pulling his pants back up he heard Dream again, "If you're done there come to the main domain, I've got a surprise for you that I know you'll love."

Wilbur's face darkens as he is making his way towards the door, but not before giving the boy a peck in the lips, with words of promises "I will come back for you again, I have some unfinished business to attend to, but I will come back to you, will you bare the pain while I'm gone?"

The boy was finally able to speak, Wilbur's eyes widening as he heard the boy's adorable voice "Yes... I will... f-for you... master..."

Wilbur chuckled at being called 'master' by his love that he pecked the boy in the lips again, "You can call me Will, oh you haven't told me your name yet, what's your name?"

The boy gulped before answering, "T..Tec-"

"Wilbur why are you taking so long? Did you have another round with him?"

Wilbur sigh, seems like Dream is impatient with this gift, Wilbur peck the boy's lips again before going, winking at the boy making him blush, as he goes outside to meet Dream holding a leash and a collar, Wilbur rose a brow, Dream snickered.

"Let's go back to the main domain, you'll see the surprise there." Wilbur didn't hesitate to follow as he's back to his usual sadistic self.

Once they're back at the domain, Wilbur searched the area for the gift, as he searched the area, many slaves has their eyes wide, Wilbur doesn't understand what's happening until Dream clapped his hands, three other masters came out holding a chained up slave, Wilbur doesn't understand until he sees the face of the slave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update once a day maybe even twice a day if I don't get distracted by anything cause I easily get distracted by something, and my motivation run out fast, so please I ask you to bare with me Q^Q. Sowwy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise! What cha say Wilbur?" Dream exclaimed after showing Wilbur the present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! Impossible! Welp I only have like 4 hours before I go to sleep and writing a short chapter takes up about half my day cause I kept getting distracted but now I will try not to get distracted and to post at least twice a day but if not then rip me Q^Q back to one update a day.

"Surprise!" Dream exclaimed as the slave tried to fight back against the masters holding him down.

Wilbur on the other hand is well, shocked to see him here, but at the same time happy to finally see his long lost slave, his favorite slave of all time during his days when Techno isn't here, happy as he is to meet his slave.

"Are you happy Wilbur? He's been gone for months now, we retrieved him a few hours ago, and we thought that you're gonna want him back so here he is, ready to be punished for escaping his cell." Dream exclaimed as Wilbur slowly approaches his returned slave, with a cold smiling stare sending shivers down the slaves' spine.

"Dream, I want him chained up in the most prestigious room this place can offer, I want him to feel special for being gone for too long... _**I want to give him a special treatment for that."**_ Wilbur said with a sadistic grin on his face, Dream understood what Wilbur wanted as he motioned the other masters to let go of the chained bird, as they went about to find the most prestigious room in the place.

Wilbur kneeling down in front of the slave, eyes dark with hunger, the slaves' small body trembling in fear, Wilbur laughed sadistically at how his first favorite slave is in front of him trembling in fear, to be back to the arms of the man who once made love to him, Wilbur cackled.

"Sir Wilbur we found the most prestigious room available, would you like to be escorted to the room?" One of the masters questioned with no fear but with respect to Wilbur, Wilbur being a man of his words.

"No, tomorrow once I come back here I want him ready with everything that I might need for his _**little treatment~."**_ Wilbur cackled once more before exiting the place not forgetting to place his hood over his head to make sure the police won't be able to get him and arrest him.

Wilbur gave one final look to the slave before finally heading outside and back to his base, thinking about all the things he can do with the returned slave of his.

He can tied him up, make him cum multiple times until he comes dry, or

He tie him up and not let him cum even a single time, and if he did he'll be met with heavy punishment.

Wilbur chuckled to himself, only stopping his train of thoughts when he finally reached his base in the forest, he looked around to see if there's any spies, there seems to be none, he stepped inside and took off his boots and his hood, placing the boots next to the door, and his hood on the clothes rack.

Wilbur then went to his simple kitchen, preparing food for energy tomorrow since he'll have so much fun, thinking about it he feels odd now, he felt as if something will happen to his love? Wilbur shook the thought away as he knows something will not happen to his love while he lives, he knows for sure.

Wilbur then went back to his job "being a dirty crime boy" as he now went to his computer and starts recording his next vid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A bird slave will be joining us on Wilbur's journey towards the end! Spoilers, Wilbur is gentle on Techno but never on the bird slave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finally came back to the place, demanding to see the chained up bird slave that he yearned for so long, to finally be in his arms, he will punish that bird hard... And no mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm able to make chapter 5! :"D  
> I had to pass 3 homework tomorrow but meh don't care.  
> MY APATHY LVIES FOREVER.  
> Also a reminder that there's no country in this story.  
> I've decided that Technoblade is 14 years old just like when he upload his first video when he was 14, so the Technoblade in this story is a small youtuber and Wilbur is a well known youtuber and streamer on twitch.  
> I've still yet to think on why I kept putting polices in this story whom are after Wilbur. So Techno is 6 years younger than Wilbur,

Wilbur finally woke up, inside him the same feeling of yearning for his long lost slave, but first he must meet his love, his little young love, Wilbur got out of bed, washed himself up, grabbed his hood and went outside, the sun is bright up above, shadowing him from the polices around the area, he swiftly evaded them without a single sound, as he past by a flower shop he thought about buying his love a rose, but that would alert the citizens that he's around the area, maybe if he try to change his voice and hide his face, perfect.

"May I buy a rose?" He asked the florist, looking at the flowers to avoid eye contact, hopefully the florist won't try to make eye contact with him.

"Yes sir, a single rose or a bouquet?" Asked the florist with a smile on their face.

"A single rose please." Replied Wilbur with a small smile on his, as he was handed a rose, he handed dollars back to the florist, and he hid the rose in his pocket hoping his love would appreciate it.

Once Wilbur is back to the place, Dream opened the door and let him inside, without a single question asked, Dream led him to where the bird slave is, but Wilbur kept his promise to that boy.

"I will be going to the boy first, then the bird later, I got to play with the boy first." Wilbur insists Dream, Dream being the only one close to Wilbur and respects him well, let Wilbur go to the boy.

Once Wilbur is inside the boy's room, the boy is heavily breathing on the bed, mess everywhere, and his thighs are red, Wilbur out of love ran to the boy to comfort him, with a gentle voice and gentle touch he assured that boy that he's here and he's safe now.

"Hey... I'm back just like I promised, I even got you a rose." The boy hearing his voice looked up at him and attempted a small smile, and snuggled closer to Wilbur.

Wilbur knowing that the boy went through a lot since last night didn't dare ask, he grabbed the rose from his hood pocket and placed it behind the boys' ears, hoping the thorns wouldn't hurt his love, the boy gladly accepted the rose and in return gave him a small and quick peck in the lips, but he fell afterwards as his legs are weak from the sex he experienced.

Wilbur then slowly and steadily laid him down on the bed, and went to lock the door making sure that no one will bother them in their play time, Wilbur knowing that the boy will be in pain after he come back, got some pain relieving lotion from before.

Wilbur applied the lotion on the boys' thighs and hip, hoping the boy would be relieved by the time he's done talking about his day.

He started with what he did yesterday after he left, following with recording a video, when he talked about the video he saw how the boy's eyes twinkled, Wilbur then asked.

"Do you like Youtubers?" The boy nodded, Wilbur smiling even more and his face flushed when the boy wanted to sit on his lap.

Wilbur suddenly remembering the boy haven't told him his name yet, "Oh your name by the way, you got cut off midway yesterday when Dream distracted us."

The boy nodded and tried to speak, but he only coughed because of the deep throating earlier, Wilbur being a genius he is had some warm water with him, opening one up and letting the boy drink before letting him speak.

"M-my name... is... Dave... T-Techno... _Dave Technoblade _..."__

__Wilbur's eyes widen, as he remembers stumbling upon a small figure before he was this big, the small figure introducing himself as the soon to be big youtuber Technoblade, a 8 year old boy with a large Dream, only to end up in this slavery once after turning 14, Wilbur then asked the boy._ _

__"Do you remember meeting a 14 year old boy when you are 8?" Techno nodded, "A little bit, why?"_ _

__Wilbur then smiled at boy saying, "I'm that 14 year old boy who you met when you were 8."_ _

__Techno's eyes widen and tears came out of them, he tried to quickly go to Wilbur to hug him, but he fell due to his legs giving up on him, Wilbur then crawled to the boy and hugged him, tears also appearing on his eyes as he hugged the boy softly and warmly._ _

__"Remember when you told me your Dream is to become a big and well known Youtuber? Yeah I remember that." Wilbur said softly finally letting go of the boy with a tear on his eyes._ _

__Techno nodded._ _

__The both of them continue to have a conversation, until Wilbur remembers that he needed to punish a certain slave._ _

__"Techno I will be back for you later, for now I've still got some... _ **unfinished business**_ to finish." Wilbur smiled and gave Techno a long kiss._ _

__Techno nodding to Wilbur and letting Wilbur kiss him with passion, hiding the rose somewhere so other masters won't confiscate it._ _

__"I'll be back, okay love?" Techno flinched at the nickname that he blushed deep red, "shut up old man."_ _

__"Hahaha I'm not entirely old yet, child." Wilbur talked back to Techno, both of them giggling._ _

__And off Wilbur go to his once favorite bird slave..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys~ guess what the content of next chapter will be~ yup~! Wilbur will be punishing his escaped and returned favorite slave! Reminder that I don't have a age for the bird yet so yeah, next chapter hopefully I have a age for him now, I'd probably make him older than Techno but younger than Wilbur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finally entering the most prestigious room in the place, to be met by his long lost slave in the bed, legs spread out with a vibrator deep inside him, arms bind with chains, collar on his neck, shackles on his ankles chained up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 6! I KEPT GETTING DISTRACTED I STARTED AT LIKE 2 PM  
> For some reason I managed to write the smut while listening to cutesy songs O_O.  
> I may or may not have forgotten to type something here so yeah I'll type it on the next chapter if I manage to remember.

Wilbur exited the room with Techno on it, smiling before closing the door, Dream waiting for him outside with a smirk on his face, Wilbur rose an eyebrow at Dream, Dream just hums as he now led Wilbur to where the slave is.

"Any plans taking him now Wilbur?" Dream asked as they both walked slowly, Wilbur replying with a cackle.

"Oh Dream, you know me too well, of course I'll take him." Wilbur looked straight to the door in which probably contains the slave he had loved for so long, Dream being his friend laughs.

"Oh Wilbur Wilbur, you do know that I know you too well." They both cackled at their wickedness, stopping in front of the door that contains the slave.

Dream held his hand out to open it for Wilbur, Wilbur snickering as the door was opened for him, revealing a fancy looking room for VIP only, inside the room, contains the bed, a chest full of you-know-what, and a lot more hanging on the wall...

But the most important one is the slave waiting on the bed, legs spread out with a vibrator buzzing deep inside him, moans, whines and whimpers filling the room, arms chained with chains, shackles chaining the ankles of the slave.

Wilbur excitedly walks towards the slave with lust shown in his eyes, Dream seeing as Wilbur is excited to punish the slave, left to give him some alone time with the slave, giving a signal to the other masters to guard the door of the room so no other can go in.

...

Wilbur made his way on the back of the slave, staring at the vibrator looking for the intensity of it, knowing that the slave had enough since last night, but knowing Wilbur, he just pressed it deeper making the slave whine louder, tears falling out of the slaves' half lidded eyes, Wilbur found the intensity button, and raised it to the max making the slave moan louder, drool falling into the bedsheet.

Wilbur enjoying the sight grabbed the slave's blonde hair yanking him upward, saying, "Since you've been gone for so long, I might make it more painful for you, since you've forgotten that I would punish you hard and rough if you try to escape, but since you're so wanting to feel the pain so you escaped, now I'm forced to leave my love just so I could punish you, so now be a good boy and maybe I'll go gentle on you, but if you insists on being a bad slave, I've no choice but to go harder on you... which means no mercy understand that... **Philza? **..."****

********

********

Philza is the name of the long lost slave of Wilbur's, Wilbur deepened the vibrator inside Philza, making Philza whine more, as more tears went falling down his cheek and into the bed.

"M-master... please... s-stop..." Wilbur heard the first few words from Philza after being gone for a few months, he then got out of bed to grab a whip, choosing one of the various kind of whip, he chose the one with a metal buckle on it, coming back to Philza with a few feet distance, Wilbur then thought of all the choices to choose from in terms of punishing Philza, he then chose to make him countless times until he comes dry, he decided not to use the whip for a moment, but instead focus on making him screaming until he can't talk for weeks, walking towards the bed placing the whip right on the stand next to the bed, deciding to remove the vibrator to replace it with his _thick and long dick _but first he yanked Philza to face him.__

____

____

Philza whimpering from the harsh treatment from Wilbur that he closed his eyes in pain, hearing Wilbur growl at him, "This time I won't let you get away with this you understand? I will make you scream so loud you won't be able to speak for weeks." As he feels Wilbur licking his neck and ear, he shuddered from the physical contact.

Wilbur grinning widely seeing Philza shuddering from the contact, that he decided to unbuckle his pants, letting it fall until below his hips, as well as removing his boxers, letting his cock spring out of hiding, Philza seeing the cock he'll soon be deep throating on whined, Wilbur grinning in sadistic.

Wilbur then pressed his cock on Phil's face, chuckling as Phil tried to look away from the cock, so he pressed his finger against Phil's mouth demanding to open it, "Open your mouth now."

Phil shook his head, Wilbur is slowly getting to his breaking point on where he would seriously have no mercy on punishing Philza, Wilbur then forced open Philza's mouth with his thumb, making sure that Philza can't back away from his cock, he's amused on the expression on Philza's face as he's about to be deep throated, Wilbur made sure that Philza will experience great pain in this punishment as he slowly ascends his cock into Phil's mouth.

"You know what? I'm not going slow on you." Wilbur said before slamming full length of his cock inside Phil's mouth deep throating him, making Phil choked a sob, he paused for a second before started slamming into Phil's mouth again and again, choking him even more, Wilbur wouldn't stop even if Phil cry, he wouldn't stop even if Phil begged him to stop, he wouldn't stop even if Phil is losing consciousness, he would continue just so Phil knows his place, he would continue just so Phil wouldn't try to escape again.

Wilbur thought of all the choices once more as he felt a familiar feeling rush deep inside of him as he thrusted one final time on Phil's mouth before coming, he saw how Phil struggled to get his cock out of his mouth, but failed to do so, Wilbur saw how Phil coughed on the cum.

"Swallow it all." He commanded Phil, he smirked when Phil did as he's told, Wilbur deciding whether to deep throat Phil again but with vibrator shoved up his arse or slam into his arse with no mercy, Wilbur went with the second choice, as he pushed Phil onto the bed ass up, he didn't listened to Phil's cries and whimpers, as he readied himself in front of Phil's hole, Phil looked at him with tears on his eyes as he whimpers and struggles to break free from Wilbur's grip, he whined and cried, but Wilbur will never let him go. 

Wilbur gotten ready to slam his cock inside Phil, he smirked as he saw how Phil still tried to struggle to break free from his grip, he breathes in and out as he slammed his dick inside Phil's small hole, he also saw how Phil came with just a single thrust.

"Oh? What's this? You came with just one thrust from me? How pathetic." Wilbur cackled as he now started thrusting fast and hard into Phil's hole hitting his prostrate the entire time, making Phil cum four times to five times adding to that the moment when Wilbur came inside Phil's hole, he groaned as he continued to slam against Phil's prostrate again making him moan and whimper again.

Phil's thighs and arse is starting to ache as Wilbur continuously slam into his hole and straight to his prostrate, he whined for Wilbur to stop, but he knows Wilbur won't listen to him as he was stubborn before, now he regrets escaping, he felt Wilbur stop way deep inside of him, he didn't felt Wilbur come inside him, he took this opportunity to rest as much as he can, he heard Wilbur talk to someone over the door.

"Wilbur it seems like you're taking too long on that bird, you having fun?" He recognized this voice, it was Dream, the one who captured him back on his homeland, he whimpered lowly.

"Yes Dream I am having a lot of fun with this little birdie here, after all bad slaves must be punished yes?" Wilbur replied back to Dream along with a maniac laughter.

Phil tried to close his eyes to at least rest for a bit but all that came downhill as Wilbur turned him around just to face him, "What do you think you're doing? You're not allowed to rest unless I allowed you so, which **we're not done yet!** "

Phil cried out loud as he's pounded into, he's really sensitive that he let out choked sobs, Wilbur spreads his legs further, he moaned more as he felt Wilbur's cock slide inside him.

Wilbur can feel himself about to cum again, he made sure that Phil is taking his cum very well as he kept thrusting deep inside Phil, he grinned wider as he continue to hear those wonderful noises coming from Phil, as he now finally came inside Phil once more, making sure he's way deep inside Phil.

...

Wilbur had his fun, now time to go back to his love, he chained Philza up again making sure he won't escape, as he buckled his pants and walked to the door he stopped to give Philza one final warning glare, "Don't you dare try to escape again understand? Next time you escape and capture I will go harder and harder on you."

And off Wilbur go to his love, Philza laid in bed, naked mess and cried his pain out, hoping that Wilbur will change his sadist mind and let him go be free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'll update the tags now lol.  
> I'm listening to "Call Me Master" by Blood on the Dance Floor while typing this, felt so much better when it's on the exciting part. LOL.  
> Crap now I can't unhear Wilbur singing this to the slave O_O.  
> And actually, I'm listening to all kinky songs out there while typing this chapter had fun.  
> Sorry if this is way too... intense for your liking, it's my sadist side that took over me while typing this lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after Wilbur punished his long lost slave, he decided to spend some time with both his favorites, but despite that his sadistic mind is still intact and won't leave him be, but it'll soon end as Wilbur felt something deep inside of him after seeing someone else touching his slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope that this will make ya'll feel better after last chapter cause... I'm not that kind of person who just go make intense scenes without having the next chapter be soft and gentle, so here yah go, a soft gentle chapter...  
> A few notes, Wilbur's sadistic side is like his evil side. Another note, I don't know what Philza's favorite color is so I just decided for the color blue. Also note that I am not an expert on lotions and stuff so yeah lol.

A day has passed since Wilbur had punished his long lost slave Philza, he decided to visit Phil again, this time not letting his sadistic side take over his mind and body, he wore his hood and went to the same florist he bough a rose for Techno before, but this time he'll buy a blue flower for Philza and another rose for Techno, as he bid goodbye to the florist, he went to the place where Phil and Techno are, as he opened the door he was met with a grinning Dream, Wilbur rose a brow as Dream hugged him tightly.

"What's with the hug Dream? You seem off today." Wilbur asked with concern as Dream parted away from him, grin still on his face, Wilbur is getting suspicious on Dream, he's been gone for a day and Dream is like this now.

Dream replied with a chuckle, "Nothing Wilbur, just happy to see you even after just a day you've been gone."

That doesn't seem _suspicious _at all, Wilbur though, "Well I'll be on my way now to see my favorite slaves, see you later Dream."__

__And off Wilbur go, what he doesn't know is that Dream has another surprise for him._ _

__As Wilbur opened the door to Techno's room, he saw how Techno is standing in front of the windowsill, staring out into the open world, Wilbur smiled when Techno turned around to face him with a smile on his face, Wilbur stepped inside and locked the door just so only him and Techno are inside, Wilbur made his way to Techno as Techno himself walked towards Wilbur._ _

__Wilbur went to get the rose from his pocket, giving it to Techno with a loving touch of their hands as Techno received the rose, they both smiled at each other, they both went to the bed and sat on it, Wilbur noticed how Techno didn't look exhausted at all, Wilbur thought that nobody played with Techno today._ _

__Wilbur smiled at the though as he and Techno now started conversations, they started from common questions and answers, following up to how Wilbur's channel is going, Wilbur chuckled at Techno's innocent question as he answered back with sincerity and gentleness, as they both laughed and teased each other Wilbur suddenly remembered that he needed to visit Phil and see how he's doing after that day._ _

__"Techno, I need to go now, I'll see you again alright? Make sure to keep those roses hidden so they won't get confiscated, I will keep my promise on coming back to you every now and then, alright?" Wilbur gave Techno a long sloppy kiss before stopping and giving Techno another kiss in the forehead, as he head towards the door, he gave Techno one last smile of the day and off he go to Phil's room._ _

__Just as Wilbur is about to open the door towards the inside of Phil's room, he can hear loud screams and moans inside, eyes growing wide he rushed inside to see another person having some playtime with Phil, something deep inside of him blew up, he stared at the guy playing with Phil, the guy noticed his deadly glare but mocked him anyway._ _

__Wilbur's mind snapped as he grabbed the closest sharp object his hand could reach, fortunately it's a knife, as he jumped on the guy and slashed at him, the guy screamed in pain as the knife went through his skin cutting open a large scar on his body, he glared back at Wilbur only noticing that Wilbur's eyes turned red as TNT and flames started flashing before his eyes, he trembled before deciding that it's best to run away from this lunatic, he closed the door loud behind Wilbur._ _

__Wilbur seeing as that guy who dared played with his Philza is gone now his mind went back to its' normal state as he placed the knife back to where he got it, walking towards Phil with the lotion he used on Techno the other day, "Lie down, I'll apply some pain relief lotion on you, keep steady."_ _

__Phil did as he was told despite his aching body, he manage to lay down despite being bent all day long, he can feel the coldness of the lotion being pressed on his aching body, he whimpered from the pain, "Shh, it's fine it's fine, you're fine..."_ _

__Wilbur finished applying the lotion on Phil, as he waited for it to dissolve, after it dissolve, he sat Phil on his lap, laying Phil's head on his chest, with his arms around Phil protecting him from any harm coming towards his way, his eyes still narrowed and red._ _

__Phil not knowing what's happening to Wilbur whimpered lowly as to not have Wilbur hear him, he doesn't know why but when he looked at Wilbur in the eyes, he can see darkness and blood radiating from them, he then buried his face on Wilbur's chest out of fear._ _

__Wilbur heard Phil whimper, he looked at Phil whose face is buried on his chest, his mindset went back to normal after seeing his Philza so scared in his life, Wilbur hugged Phil a bit tight as to let Phil know he's here to keep him safe, Wilbur remembered Phil's wings, but Phil isn't showing them._ _

__"Phil can I see your wings?" He promptly asked, Phil on the other hand hesitated before summoning his wings from his back._ _

__Wilbur admired the lovely Gold and purple wings that he's seeing right now, he caressed it lightly making Phil flinch from his touch, "Shh, I won't do anything to you."_ _

__Wilbur then left kisses on Phil's forehead and neck, making sure he marked Phil to show others who Phil belongs to, he didn't let Phil go despite the struggled Phil make, he promised himself he won't let his other side take control over him again, he learnt from his mistakes, and won't do it ever again, he held Phil closer to him making sure Phil is comfortable, as he felt Phil sleep with his arms around him..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no more ideas on how to end this chapter so yeah here yah go a gentle chapter. Q^Q.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of visiting this place and being with his lovely slaves, Wilbur finally though of bringing them back to his lovely simple home in the forest, but he had to pay for it though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this isn't the chapter for where Techno does something bad and Wilbur punishes him but don't worry I'll still add that to a chapter just so you wait :))  
> But as the story progresses so will the personalities of each characters (hope so) so yeah.  
> While I was typing this I was listening to Kanaya's fanmade songs and it got me distracted by how beautiful her voice is.

After a long time Wilbur finally though of bringing his slaves back to his humble abode, but he must find a way to take them home without Dream knowing, knowing Dream he knows everything, Wilbur must think this carefully, but he knows that Dream knows that he wants the two right?

As Wilbur carefully went inside the place, he noticed that Dream isn't greeting him today, hm, weird, Wilbur shrugs his shoulders and went continue his daily routine, visit Techno have a conversation with him maybe have sex, visit Philza see his wings maybe have sex with him, Wilbur then thought about it again.

_**How will he be able to get them out of here?**_

As Wilbur thought about it he got lost in his mind as he bumped into Techno's room, he shook his head just to think about it later, but he wanna know what Techno might think about it, so he'll go ask Techno, and maybe even Phil.

...

Wilbur manage to grasp some breath before asking Techno about it, "Hey Techno... I got a question for you..."

Techno looked at him with a smile, "Yes?"

Wilbur took another deep breath before looking at Techno deep in the eyes, "I've noticed that we've reunited for like a few months now... and you know... I was thinking..."

Wilbur gulp before continuing, "Techno... will you come with me back to my house? As in... live with me... forever?"

He looked away expecting a no, but he waited... and waited... and waited... but then he heard a "Yes"

He looked to see a blushing Techno with his face hidden with his hands, Wilbur's eyes went wide and a smile forming on his lips and he grabbed Techno and kissed him with passion, Techno surprised by the kiss but nevertheless kissed back.

They both parted to catch their breath with their eyes staring at each other, Wilbur sat Techno up still staring at his red eyes, they kissed one more time before Wilbur said, "I'm going to the other okay? I promise I'll find a way to bring you both back to my home."

And as Wilbur is about to go to Phil, he felt something wrong, he looked around him and only saw Techno with a smile on his face.

He smiled back at Techno and went on to make his way to Phil and ask him the same question...

...

When Wilbur made his way to Phil, he stopped in front of the door, and pressed his ear to the door, making sure there's no one in there with Phil, he heard no sounds so he slowly went inside to see Phil sitting on the bed with small lollipop smile, Wilbur's heart bloomed at such sight, he blushed so does Phil, as he walked slowly towards Phil, he noticed how Phil is starting to gain trust on him, doing stuff such as slowly crawling to him and sitting on his lap with his head on his chest.

Wilbur breathes heavily before staring into Phil's blue sapphire orbs staring back at him, he blushed as he slowly grabbed the words, "Phil... I've been thinking a lot these days... since you know we've been reunited..."

Phil looked back at him with a questioning eye.

"Well... you see... I've been thinking... maybe... you would like to live with me...? Back in my hom-"

"Yes."

"You didn't even let me finish." Wilbur pouted at Phil who giggled and curled on his lap, Wilbur then sighed as he must think of a way to bring them back to his house, maybe he should pay Dream large vast amount of money? Maybe he should try that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally decided that Phil is a few months older than Techno which makes him 5 years and a few months younger than Wilbur.  
> I've decided that Season 1 will have 10 chapters, you can guess the ending ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before the final chapter...  
> Wilbur finally thought of paying Dream with large vast amount of money just so he could bring the two slaves back to his home, where they'll be able to live in peace, and maybe get married and have kids...  
> Just so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, the chapter before the final chapter, I'm still thinking whether to make a Season 2 of this book which _might_ feature their children, I will explain how they'll make children if I were to do Season 2...

Wilbur finally made up his mind, he will pay Dream large amount of money to pay for the slaves, he thought of where he could get this large amount of money, but then he remembered his Youtube Channel, he earn money from it so maybe he can pay Dream with the money he's receiving from his channel, but the question is how will he be able to get the money? Wilbur suddenly remembered that everyone sees him as the "Tyrant God of Minecraft" and that he's on the "list".

Wilbur paced around his room thinking of a way, he can go in disguise to get the money? Nah too obvious, I mean who would give others their bank account? Hilarious.

Wilbur then thought about just surrendering to them, but since he's feared and much of a genius, no one can play him, he will play them instead, Wilbur chuckled at the thought that he decided to go to his bank account wearing his usual yellow sweater and black jeans (or pants cause I am not familiar with all the clothing names), as he went outside he saw a letter on the gate of his lawn.

He walked towards it and picked it up, in the letter consists of:

"Dear Wilbur Soot... The Tyrant God of Minecraft,

I sent this letter to confirm to you that I've already gathered the money for the two slaves, you may get them later at night where the citizens are deep in their slumber, although I will be visiting you three in the next few years for... "inquiries"... So expect me to be at your door every single month for a day.

-Dream"

Dream did what already? Wilbur's eyes widened as he can now bring the two back to his home, he then decided to at least make a fine dinner for the two once they get back home, he went outside to get some groceries, he made sure that everyone is busy in their own business.

...

...

While Wilbur is at the mall he can feel stares and glares coming his way, but he didn't mind as he knows they're scared of him, they can't do anything, even the guards are scared of him, despite the quantity they can't defeat Wilbur's quality, he grabbed some vegetables and some meat for dinner tonight he also bought some chips and snacks, he paid for them at the cashier, and went back home, but not without giving the guards some dangerous aura from him.

...

...

Just as he got back home, he noticed another letter on the gate of his home, he picked it up and read it.

"Dear Wilbur Soot,

The slaves will be waiting for you in one room, I decided to put them together just so you wouldn't have to walk on one room to another, I've also sent a box it should be arriving once you're back.

-Dream"

Wilbur looked around him, noticing that a mailman arrived just in time when he finished reading the letter, the mailman gave him a box, and off the mailman goes, Wilbur looked at the box suspiciously but he didn't mind it as he now went inside his house, placing the box on the table in front of the television.

Night

It's nighttime, which means Wilbur can now bring the two back to his home, he wore his hood, he made sure that dinner is well prepared...

Once he entered the place, he saw how it's empty compared to the past months, but nevertheless he can finally be with his loves, he walked towards the room where Phil was usually in, as he opened the door, inside he was met with Phil and Techno both wearing maid outfits sitting on the bed, a leash waiting on the bed, he also noticed how the two had collar on them.

Wilbur chuckled and walked towards the two, grabbing their leash carefully, as they both crawled towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks, they are blushing while Wilbur is chuckling.

"Come now you two, let's go home." Wilbur then waited for the two to stand up then walked out of the place, and back to his home.

...

As he got inside his home with his now free "slaves" they saw how neat and clean it was, but their eyes landed on the food waiting on the table, but first they must take a bath.

"Alright you two, you two will take a bath first alright? The shower is on the second floor... or if you want..." Wilbur smirked on the both of them, they both blush and cling closer to Wilbur who carried them both on his arms and into the shower...

Afterwards they ate, had "fun" and they slept with the two clinging on Wilbur during their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The next chapter might probably be just a... "bonus" if I may say~  
> So yeah after the next chapter is done, I will decide whether or not to make a Season 2 whereas... ehem... children, marriage? If you're not comfortable with... Mpreg I may say you can click off now :)  
> But that is I am not sure though, I'm still planning...


	10. Chapter 10 (Bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter before the next life, When Wilbur came back from recording his videos, he saw how Techno made a mess around his house, he saw the gift he got from Dream broken on the floor, he stared at Techno, making Techno shiver from his gaze, guess he'll have to punish a naughty slave~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The bonus chapter just for you guys :D  
> To be honest this is the only story I have in mind that I finished in just a few days, I forgot about the others, and some are abandoned but since I'm deep into the fandom I manage to finish this story.  
> So yeah I will start thinking whether there'll be a Season 2 or not, or if you guys would like a Season 2 and I manage to grasp some plot for it I will do so :D

"I'm home~!" Cooed Wilbur as he made his way towards the door of his house, expecting something once he returns, or someone~

But as he opened the door to the inside of his house, he saw a large mess, furniture everywhere are ruined, and in the middle of it stood Techno, Wilbur's face looked so distraught, he slowly removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack.

He slowly ascends towards Techno, giving off a danger aura emitting from him, he can see the fear in Techno's eyes after realizing what he's done.

Wilbur pressed Techno against the wall with nowhere to run to, his hand above Techno's head, and his other hand on Techno's thighs making Techno flinch, Wilbur smirked at Techno making him blush.

"You do know what you've done yes? If so you do know what happens to bad boys yes?" Wilbur despite knowing that he's Techno's lover now but not Techno knowing, he'll surely punish him if he did anything that could upset him.

Wilbur carried Techno with one arm, showing off Techno's ass, and walked straight to his bedroom, he carefully placed Techno on the bed, still smirking he lifted Techno's skirt (cause he's still in a skirt), Techno squeaked with the skirt lifting, the sound made Wilbur chuckle, so adorable.

Wilbur caressed Techno's thighs making Techno flinch more from the touch, next thing that happened, Wilbur is now kissing Techno with tongue he can hear those wonderful noises coming from Techno again, he stopped to kiss Techno's exposed neck.

Techno continued to make the wonderful noises Wilbur loves to hear, he knows what he did to upset Wilbur and do this, but he wants Wilbur's attention so he got it.

Wilbur continued to kiss and mark Techno anywhere he could, he removed the clothes on Techno as he bit and kiss the small figure below him, he can feel Techno squirm below him, what an adorable figure, he made sure that Techno is well prepared for what's to come, as he slowly slid two fingers inside Techno, he let Techno adjust to the fingers before moving it fast, he can hear the moans coming from Techno louder, he smirked as he added another finger to the batch inside, he can hear Techno gasp and whine.

Wilbur stopped his fingers just so he could replace them with his _thick and long_ cock, he slowly slowly entered Techno still hearing those wonderful sounds that he love to hear coming from Techno's mouth, he started to move fast enough to make Techno moan louder and louder in each thrust he does.

Wilbur thought of all the things he can do with his young lovers, he knows about age gap yes, but does that stop him? No, everyone in this place fears him, and they can't do anything about what he does, if he wants something, he will get it, no matter what it takes, he will marry the two of them once they turn 18, he will have children with them, whether adopted or... adopted, no wait no, that sounds wrong.

Wilbur came with a groan as Techno came with a loud moan, Wilbur stared at Techno's red eyes as he grasp for air, he pulled out of Techno and got out of bed, he pulled his pants up and let Techno rest for a bit he went to the shower, and cleanse himself up, before cleaning Techno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOR SEASON 1!! I'm gonna think whether or not I will do Season 2 so yeah.  
> :D


End file.
